Rai: The Vampire who could save them all
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: Meet Rai the Breton mage turned Vampire Lord. See how it came to be that a vampire could be the savior that Skyrim needs to save it from dragons. (OCxSerana) If you want if not a strong friendship at least.


**Disclaimer: The Elder Scrolls Skyrim is owned by Bethesda. I do not want to make a profit of this story. I write for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

 **AN: I decided to write this because of Skyrim's next gen release that is coming soon. This is about a character I hope to recreate when I get the game.**

 **Rai: The Vampire who could save them all**

 _I am the Dragon Born_ that was the thought that went the young Breton Rai's mind as he laid on his bed in Castle Volkihar. This thought led to many more and they all focused on how much his life had changed since he had left Highrock a year ago. Ever since he was a child and was able to conjure a rabbit, he had been fascinated by magic. It became something of an obsession, he researched all he could on the art of conjuration, and when he found all he could in Highrock he left, and was caught on the border of Skyrim, and saved from execution by a _dragon_ of all things. After that he made his way to the College of Winterhold and in the cold north of Skyrim he had mastered the art of conjuration being able to summon extremely powerful atronach's. He was also given the title of Archmage by the Psijic Order as thanks for his part of stopping Ancano and the Eye of Magnus from destroying the world. Rai learned in a few short months that while the title of Archmage was respected the position was not needed as the college basically ran itself, so the few months Rai held the title he was mostly practicing his enchanting skills.

That was until he heard rumors of a powerful artifact in Dimhollow Cavern, he left at once and after dealing with a few vampires he found himself inside a circle room, and after solving a puzzle, a tomb rose from the ground and from it _she_ emerged. She was a vampire named Serana, and after a few questions, he agreed to guide her to her home, Castle Volkihar. After entering the centuries old castle Rai met Lord Harkon, who gave him the offer of becoming a Vampire Lord as a reward for bringing his daughter back to him and without a second thought he accepted the offer without a second thought, the promise of living forever and being able to study ancient magic driving out all other thoughts from his mind. The moment after he accepted the offer Harkon transformed into his Vampire Lord form and he bit Rai. The next moment he awoke face down in a puddle of water, and as he stared at his reflection he noticed that his once dark skin was now pale, and his brown eyes now held a deathly yellow glow. A door opened and Serana entered the room and explained his new powers and form, and informed him that her father had a mission for him which required him to go to Red Water Den, to refill a chalice. He also hinted that it would be a good time for Rai to get used to his new powers.

That Rai did the moment the den came into view he transformed into his Vampire Lord form, and it felt incredible. Rai crushed what little resistance there was and laid siege to the drug addicts in the den. It was only after the mission that the horror of what he did caught up to him, and he swore that he would only use the Vampire Lord form when necessary Also during this mission that he was also introduced to the politics of the court, as someone had sent two vampires to kill him after he filled the chalice. After quickly dispatching the two vampires's he returned and got praise from Harkon. Put after that the next month he was a simple errand boy for the higher-ups in the court. They sent him on missions which ranged from gathering artifacts, to turning people into vampires, and killing "lesser" clans of vampire's. The bright spot of this month was that Serana went with him on most of these missions, and during the walks to villages the two learned quite a bit about each other. Rai learned about how Harkon's obsession with a prophecy destroyed her family, and how her mother fearing for both of their lives entombed her in Dimhollow Cavern with an elder scroll, and disappeared. On Rai's side his life story was a bit more tame, his family simply didn't want to practice magic and he defied them so they cut him out of there life. But during these talks a strong friend formed between the two, and as returned from a mission they Harkon addressing the court about now was the time for them (vampires) to rise to their rightful place as rulers of Skyrim and the world. Rai and Serana shared a look and knew that this would not end well.

As Rai and Serana entered the Soul Carin the Breton hated being right, they had found a moth priest and after hypnotizing him he was able to read the elder scroll but the cost was though he went blind, but they found out that in order to know the whole prophecy and find Auriels bow there was another elder scroll that they needed to find that Serana's mother Valerica had when she disappeared. After thinking it through Serana had an idea that they could find answers in her mother's old alchemy lab. They snuck around Castle Volkihar and made it to Valerica's lab, and after Serana made a potion both entered the Soul Carin. As they entered the world turned into a purple nightmare realm and it felt so off. But putting those thoughts aside the two vampires made their way through the world, and found Valerica. She was surprised to see the least, and outright hostile to Rai. But Serana stood up for him and both were able to convince Valerica to give them the elder scroll. After out running a dragon that defended the scroll the two returned to Valerica's lab and went to the moth priest, only could not read the elder scroll because of his blindness, but told them they would be able to read it if they went to a place called Ancestor Glade. The two headed out immediately and after arriving at the Glade they were able to read the other scroll, and found that Auriel's bow was in a place called the Forgotten Vale. The headed there and after traveling through tunnels and following down a water fall they met a Snow elf, and found out that the disgusting Falmer used to be Snow elf's and in order to get into the inner sanctum they had to past a trial which consisted of them filling jugs of water and bringing them to five altars in order to open the inner sanctum. They quickly went to each altar and poured water and soon the door to the inner sanctum opened. As they made there way through the inner sanctum they met no resistance, but when they got to the final room they found a snow elf name Arch-Curate Vyrthur, and they discovered that Vyrthur was the one who created the prophecy of Auriel's bow, and that Serana's blood was needed in order to use the bow to block out the sun. The two enaged Vythur and Serana gave the killing bow, after it was they discovered that Vythur was a vampire. After Rai grabbed Auriel's bow from Vythur's body the two shared another look, it was time to confront Harkon.

The confrontation with Harkon was short but brutal, Serana tried all she could to talk her father out of moving forward with his plan, but Harkon was not to be stopped. Serana was able to distract Harkon who had transformed into his Vampire Lord form, while Rai shot at him for a distance; this went on for a moment until Serana was able get a killing blow in and Harkon'a body disintegrated before there eyes. A moment later a vampire ran in and declared Rai the new "Lord" of Castle Volkihar, and for a couple months Rai enjoyed it, but soon he grew tired of the politics and needed a break. So he and Serana left the castle, but soon they heard a great roar coming from the south, as they approached the source of the roar they saw a garrison of guards trying the failing to kill the beast near a tower. A moment later a corporal sword appeared in Rai's right hand, and ran up the tower where some guards were firing arrows. As the beast landed Rai jumped down from the tower stabbed the dragon in the back. The beast went berserk and tried to shake Rai off, but he was able to hold on and scaled the dragon's body, until he reached the beasts head, and with a mighty yell he pierced the dragon's head with his sword and the beast died. But the next moment the dragon's body shimmered and an aura came up from the body headed toward Rai. The feeling was instantaneous, Rai felt stronger, far stronger than he had ever felt in his Vampire Lord form. The feeling left him as quickly as it came, and it was only Serana catching that kept him from fainting. The guards around them where whispering "Dragon born", "Grey Beards", and "High Hrothgar". The two vampires quickly left the scene and returned to Castle Volkihar. As all these thoughts memories rushed pasted his mind, Rai was brought back to reality by Serana entered his room.

"So what are going to my dear "Dragon Born?" Serana said with a smirk on her face.

Rai sat up, "We go see these "Grey Beards" and see what they say and take it from there."

Serana nodded and both left Castle Volkihar once again, Rai thinking that his life couldn't get any more complicated.

 **I hope you enjoyed the story about my character Rai. Please review with your thoughts and concerns. As always thank you for the support.**

 **P.S- I am not a big Elder Scrolls fan the only game I have played is Skyrim so if I made any world building mistakes/ facts wrong I apologize.**


End file.
